How Harry Became Gandalf
by AveJa
Summary: (Astiar) Gandalf je ve velice povídavé náladě, když se ho Bilbo zeptá na další čaroděje. Takže vysvětlí mnohem víc, než bylo v originále
1. Chapter 1

_Název: How Harry Became Gandalf_

_Překlad: Jak se Harry stal Gandlafem_

_Autor: Astiar_

_Fandom: Harry Potter, Hobit_

_Zdroj: Fanfiction net_

_Varování: Častá úmrtí postav mimo scénu_

* * *

><p>Pršelo už přes hodinu a všichni byli mokří a s mizernou náladou.<p>

„Nemůžete s tím něco udělat?" zeptal se Nori nevrle.

„Prší a bude pršet, dokud déšť nepřestane." odpověděl Gandalf krátce. „Jestli chcete změnit počasí, musíte si najít jiného čaroděje."

„A jsou nějací?" zeptal se Bilbo zvědavě. „Myslím čarodějové." dodal, když se na něj všichni podívali.

Gandalf byl dlouho potichu. A potom se pousmál.

„Ano. Jednou nás tady bylo sedm." Nevěděl proč, ale měl náladu na sdílení.

Celá společnost napnula uši, všichni věděli, jak vzácný je to dar, zjistit, na co myslí čaroděj. Jsou vždycky jako by nepolapitelní a záhadní.

„Pokud si vzpomínám, setkal jsem se se Sarumanem. Objevil způsob, jak cestovat mezi světy do nových zemí a nových začátků. Byl viděním v bílém, které mluvilo o zaslíbené zemi. Já a několik mích přátel jsme se rozhodli se k němu přidat. Byl jsem tam já, i když krom jedné jsme všichni odložili svá stará jména a vybrali si nová. Pak tam byla moje sesra ve všem krom krve, Indil. Byla statečná a bystrá a ach tak chytrá."

„Co se stalo?" Kili si nemohl pomoct a zeptat se, když slyšel smutný tón hlasu a používaný minulý čas.

„Indil byla milovnice vědomostí a knih. Pro ni byla knihovna to samé, co hora zlata pro draka. Byla ve Velké Knihovně v Morii, když ta země padla. Ona... Ona nikdy neopustila ty doly." Gandalf se odvrátil. „Pak tady také byla Ettelea. Její jméno znamenalo Podivín. Ona... V našem starém domově se na ni všichni dívali svrchu, protože byla zvláštní, tak si vybrala takové jméno, aby ji staré posměšky nemohly už nikdy ublížit. Kdyby tady byla žena, kterou bych miloval, byla by to ona. Byla zabita Sauronem nebo jeho poskoky. Žila mnoho století spolu s entími ženami v jejich zahradách, a když byly zahrady vypáleny, našli ji tam mrtvou." Díval se do deště a nikdo by se neodvážil hádat, jestli některé z kapek na jeho tváři jsou slzy nebo ne.

„Ginevra si nikdy nevybrala nové jméno a byla jako oheň. Kdyby nebyla čarodějka, tipoval bych ji na trpaslíka. Ohnivě rudé vlasy a nezkrotný duch. Ona a její straší bratři přišli s námi. Zoufale se snažili utéct před svou rodinou, když zjistili, že jejich matka a bratr plánovali donutit mě a Ginny ke svatbě jen proto, aby ode mě mohli krást." řekl s trochou jedovatosti v hlase. „Nevím, co se stalo komukoliv ze tří sourozenců. Dvojčata se stala modrými čaroději, nevybavuji si teď jména, pro která se tady rozhodli. Byli a snad stále jsou tvůrci neplech. Fili a Kili dohromady nedokáží způsobit polovinu potíží jako jeden z nich sám."

Mladí trpaslíci začali proti tomuto protestovat, což Gandalfa rozesmálo.

„Nakonec, ale ne poslední, je můj nejblížší mužský přítel. Radagast Hnědý. Teď se může zdát být divným, ale je to tím, že tráví veškerý svůj čas s ptáky, zvířaty a stromy jako svou společností a nestýká se s lidmi. Je laskavý a oddaný. Najdete v něm víc věrnosti, než v jakémkoliv trpaslíkovi, který kdy kráčel po Středozemi."

Trpaslíci se zatvářili šokovaně. Říct o někom, že je věrný jako trpaslík, je obrovský kompliment.

„Je také silný a odvážný. Teď byste to nepoznali, ale já pořád pamatuji, když vypadal majestátněji a královštěji než ty sám, Thorine. Nebo kterýkoliv z tvých starších příbuzných. Stál na bitevní poli plném těl jeho nepřátel, aby se postavil ženě, která zabila jeho rodiče. Měl v sobě takovou moc. Ale tuhle svou stranu neukázal od chvíle, kdy přišel do této země a nemusel být už déle hrdinou a zachraňovat svět. Od té doby se moc od lesů nevzdaloval a začíná být trochu entský."

Když Gandalf dokončil svou řeč, ostatní se snažili překousat to, co zjistli. Nakonec promluvil Bilbo.

„A co ty? Jaký jsi byl předtím?"

„Byl jsem, jaký jsem teď. Jenom Gandalf, jenom obyčejný poutník, který by si přál zůstat v klidu."

„A jako koho tě viděli ostatní?" zeptal se Thorin, protože věděl, že to, jak se vidí jeden, a jak ho vidí ostatní, je rozdílné.

„Ah. No, viděli ve mně spoustu věcí. Hrdinu, zachránce, vůdce, šílence, budoucího temného pána, ale nikdy mě neviděli jako člověka. Jako obyčejného čaroděje s láskou pro ohňostroje." řekne smutně.

„Je to důvod, proč máte nás hobity tak rád? Protože jsme obyčejní a neděláme nebo neočekáváme moc?" zeptal se Bilbo. „A taky strašně milujeme vaše ohňostroje."

Gandalf se uchechtne.

„No, předpokládám, že to je jeden z důvodů."

* * *

><p><em>Pozn. autora: Pokud vám to nedošlo, tak<em>

_Indil – Hermiona_

_Ettelea – Lenka_

_Ginevra – Ginny_

_Modří čarodějové beze jména – Fred a George_

_Radagast – Neville_

_Gandalf – Harry_

_Saruman – Nikdo ze světa Harryho Pottera_


	2. Setkání se Sarumanem

Bylo to jednoleté výročí Bitvy o Bradavice. Ti, kteří byli oslavováni jako Bradavičtí hrdinové, seděli pohromadě a povídali si. Absence jednoho člena byla povšimnuta, ale nekomentována. Oni všichni ví, že Ron a jeho matka očarovali Harryho a Hermionu lektvary lásky, aby se přiženili do rodiny Weasleyů. Byla to pro Harryho těžká rána, když zjistil, že Molly zneužívala klíče od jeho trezoru, který jí svěřil, aby kořistila z jeho majetku. Ginny, když zjistila, co její rodina provedla, byla tak znechucená, že od nich odešla a vzdala se jména Weasley.

Fred a George si jména ponechali, ale odmítali mít s ostatními cokoliv společného. Tři měsíce po bitvě se dověděli, že Charlie byl v únoru zabit tím samým trnoocasým, kterému Harry čelil v Turnaji Tří Kouzelníků. Poté Bill podlehl pokousání od Šedohřbeta. Žil dost dlouho, aby se stal svědkem narození své dcerky, ale o moc déle už ne. Fleur a Rose od té doby žili ve Francii s vílinou rodinou. Ne že by se jí někdo divil vzhledem k tomu, jak se k ní chovala Weasleyovic rodina.

Hermiona byla rozčarovaná a nespokojená s ministerstvem. Bylo tam stejně fanatiků a zastánců čisté krve jako kdy jindy. Celé to místo bylo žumpou korupce. Dala tomu místu jen dva týdny a už se starala o to, aby získala titul z lektvarů a mohla vzít místo po Křiklanovi. Nenáviděla to, jak všichni předpokládali, že si musela svou cestu vedle Harryho prospat.

Neville si užíval každodenní práci s rostlinami ve sklenících, ale neměl radost z toho, že musel převzít ředitelství Nebelvírské koleje a nesnášel studenty, kteří na něj zírali. Bylo to strašné. Nyní sdílel Harryho náhled na slávu. Byla to jen spousta předhazování, které může tisk vzít a ukazovat.

Lenka se usadila ve svém životě, byla teď ředitelkou novin a psala stejně šílené a bezvýznamné příběhy jako její otec. Byl to způsob, jak udržet jeho vzpomínku živou, až na to, že ona takto byla strašlivě nešťastná. Nemohla mít svou vysněnou práci na oddělení záhad, protože ti ještě pořád neodpustili skupině páťáků, že se vloupali dovnitř.

Seděli každý ztracený ve vzpomínkách na to, jak válka, která určovala jejich životy, změnila tak málo. Když se najednou objevila prasklina v samotném vzduchu a skrz ni zářilo světlo. Všichni byli hned na nohách, hůlky v rukách, připravení se bránit, bylo by-li to nutné.

Muž, ne o moc let starší než oni, prošel skrz, v rukách svíral čistě bílou hůl, oblečený v róbě stejné barvy.

„Zdravím vás." řekl příjemným barytonem. „Mé jméno je Saruman."

„Ahoj. Já jsem Harry. Toto jsou Hermiona, Lenka, Ginny, Neville a dvojčata Fred a George. Jak vám můžeme pomoci?" zeptal se, hůlky už všichni skloněné, ale ne odložené.

Saruman se na ně mile usměje.

„Byl jsem sem poslán matkou magií se žádostí, abyste se ke mně připojili na cestě do nového světa. Tento svět se stále vytváří, ale potřebuje mocné čaroděje a čarodějky, aby pomohli se o něj starat. Pokud budete souhlasit, získáte nový začátek a značné zesílení moci také, jestli mohu přidat." řekl jim mile. Vypadal upřímně a důvěryhodně, ale přežití války z nich všech udělala trochu paranoiky.

„A co vy? Co z toho budete mít vy?" zeptá se Hermiona cynicky.

„Jakožto nejstarší a nejmocnější z nás bych samozřejmě byl vůdcem našeho nového řádu." řekl Saruman.

Harry jen zamrkal.

„Vy chcete vůdcovství?"

Promýšlel to jen několik chvil. Rozhlédl se, aby posbíral reakce a myšlenky ostatních, než odpověděl. „S jistými podmínkami půjdeme s vámi. Zaprvé chceme den na sbalení našich věcí. Za druhé chceme právo veta proti jakémukoliv vašemu rozhodnutí a to většinou hlasů. A musíte nám slíbit a odpřisáhnout, že nikdy nespácháte žádný zločin proti lidskosti."

„S těmito podmínkami souhlasím, ale Harry, obávám se, že si s sebou nemůžeš vzít Relikvie Smrti. Ty musí být navráceny zpět smrti."

Harry přikývl. Aby byl upřímný, měl z těch tří předmětů strach a byl rád, že se jich zbaví.

Poslední den na Zemi uběhl rychle. Všichni byli zaneprázdněni přípravami a balením. Harry posunul hranice svého nově nalezeného míru se skřety na maximum, když vyprázdnil celý svůj trezor do bezedné tašky, kterou pro něj Hermiona vytvořila. Neville udělal to samé s trezorem Longbottomů. Dvojčata si balila v podstatě celý svůj krámek a Hermiona předhodila Dennímu Věštci celou hromadu skandálů, na které přišla během svého zaměstnání na ministerstvu. Pěkně smradlavou hromadu. Až na to, že ona bude už dávno pryč, až tahle hromada trefí větrák.

Když se o vše postarali a zmenšili všechny svoje zavazadla, zamířila skupina zpět do Bradavic, aby počkali na svůj odvoz. Saruman přišel přes další prasklinu v realitě. Během několika minut byli všichni pryč a nikdy už se nevrátili. Všech sedm se těšilo na nový život v nové zemi.


End file.
